wweindexfandomcom-20200214-history
WrestleMania XXIV
WrestleMania XXIV 'was the twenty-fourth annual WrestleMania pay-per-view event, which took place on March 30, 2008 at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando, Florida. WrestleMania XXIV was an interpromotional event, featuring performers from the Raw, SmackDown and, for the first time, ECW brands. Including a match on the ''Countdown broadcast, 11 matches were featured on the event's card. Three of the matches on the card were promoted as main events. In the main event of the SmackDown brand, United States Champion John Cena defeated WWE Champion Brock Lesnar in a Winner Takes All match to win both titles. In the main event of the Raw brand, The Undertaker defeated World Heavyweight Champion Edge to win the title. In the main event of the ECW brand, Rob Van Dam defeated Sabu to retain the ECW World Championship. In the featured undercard matches, Triple H and Shawn Michaels defeated Sting and Ric Flair, Bret Hart defeated Mr McMahon in a No Holds Barred match, which was Hart's final match before retiring from professional wrestling; Batista defeated Bobby Lashley; Raw wrestler and Women's Champion Mickie James defeated SmackDown wrestler Melina in an interpromotional Lumberjill match; Carlito defeated Intercontinental Champion Goldust to win the title; and Rey Mysterio won the fourth annual Money in the Bank Ladder match. The event also featured an in-ring confrontation between Mr Kennedy and The Rock. Background '''WWE Championship and United States Championship match Following their respective victories at No Way Out, the SmackDown brand main event of WrestleMania XXIV was set as Brock Lesnar versus John Cena for the WWE Championship. On the February 22 episode of SmackDown, General Manager Theodore Long noted that both Lesnar and Cena had held their respective championships since WrestleMania 23, which by this year's WrestleMania would be one year long reigns. Long decided to raise the stakes of the match, and announced that both championships would be defended in the match. World Heavyweight Championship As a result of winning the 2008 Royal Rumble match, The Undertaker was guaranteed a world championship match at WrestleMania. Mr McMahon summoned all three world champions - the World Heavyweight Champion Edge, the ECW World Champion Rob Van Dam, and the WWE Champion Brock Lesnar - to the January 28 episode of Raw for Undertaker to select which champion he wished to challenge. The Undertaker decided to challenge Edge for his championship, and the Raw brand WrestleMania main event was set. ECW World Championship Prior to, and following his successful title defence over Matt Morgan at Royal Rumble, Rob Van Dam began to display villainous tendencies, a far cry from his usual demeanour. On the January 29 episode of ECW, Tommy Dreamer asked him why he was acting differently. RVD took his friend's concern as derision, and challenged Dreamer to an ECW World Championship match. RVD would win the match, and would continue assaulting Dreamer post-match, to a hostile crowd reaction. RVD said he was no longer wrestling to entertain the audience, just himself. Following a successful title defence over Jeff Hardy at the Extreme Rules, RVD began calling himself 'untouchable', riding a career high. On the February 26 episode of ECW, RVD's long time friend Sabu tried to question RVD's recent motives. Sabu was met with hostility from RVD, as he slapped Sabu across the face. On the March 3 episode of ECW, Sabu, Dreamer and CM Punk defeated RVD, Kevin Thorn and Tyson Tomko, with RVD leaving the ring mid-match, resulting in a three-on-two situation. Sabu called out RVD after the match, and, as there was no recognised number one contender for the ECW World Championship, challenged him for the title at WrestleMania. Before RVD could reject Sabu's challenge, ECW General Manager Paul Heyman accepted on RVD's behalf. On the March 18 episode of ECW, RVD and Sabu would have a non-title match, with RVD winning. Post-match, he would give Sabu a Five-Star Frogsplash through a table. The following week, RVD would watch Sabu's match against Matt Morgan at ringside. After his win, Sabu chased RVD from ringside, and took possession of the championship belt, proclaiming he would win the title at WrestleMania. Bret Hart vs. Mr McMahon Following his loss to Chris Masters at No Way Out, it was presumed that Bret Hart would not get his match with Mr McMahon at WrestleMania. Triple H & Shawn Michaels vs. Sting & Ric Flair Match text Batista vs. Bobby Lashley Match text Money in the Bank ladder match It was announced on the February 4 episode of Raw that the fourth annual Money in the Bank ladder match would feature wrestlers from all three brands. Seven of the nine wrestlers gained entry to the match via qualification matches. Randy Orton was entered into the match by Theodore Long on the February 22 episode of SmackDown after losing to John Cena in a number one contender's match at No Way Out. Long mentioned that although Orton was not part of the WrestleMania main event, should he win the Money in the Bank contract, he could 'cash in' against Brock Lesnar or John Cena immediately following their match. Finlay was entered into the match by Mr McMahon as a reward for assaulting Bret Hart after their match on the March 24 episode of Raw. Mr Kennedy invites The Rock to WrestleMania XXIV It was announced on the March 7 episode of SmackDown ''that The Rock would be inducting his father Rocky Johnson and grandfather High Chief Peter Maivia into the WWE Hall of Fame. Following his victory over Rey Mysterio, Mr Kennedy taunted The Rock, with Kennedy saying that he was the better of the two wrestlers both on the microphone and in the ring. On the March 21 episode of ''SmackDown, Kennedy issued an invitation to The Rock to meet him for a verbal confrontation at WrestleMania, which up until WrestleMania had not been replied to. Results Notes * The other teams in the battle royal were, in order of elimination: Eugene & Jim Duggan, The FBI (Little Guido & Tony Mamaluke), Paul London & Brian Kendrick, Gregory Helms & Chavo Guerrero, Val Venis & Viscera, Snitsky & William Regal, The Bad Breed (Kevin Thorn & Tyson Tomko), CM Punk & Tommy Dreamer, Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin and Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch ©. * The lumberjills in the match were: Torrie Wilson, Jillian Hall, Maria, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Christy Hemme, Victoria, Michelle McCool, Jazz and Ariel. * Bret Hart competed in his final match. * Sandman versus Chris Masters was an impromptu match. Match card graphics To be inserted Category:Events held in Florida Category:2008 pay-per-view events